Johnlocked a love story
by Oreo89521
Summary: Sherlock sits at home ignoring John, until something happens, and John no longer answers his cries for help. this is the story of Sherlock saying John, and experiencing his first attempt at truly loving someone.


"Sherlock "John yells across the house

"What John you know I'm thinking and don't be a bother."

"Sher." John yells until he's caught mid-way through and leaves Sherlock only slightly curious.

Sherlock straightens his scarf, and glides his hand over his brown hair to put it in place for john (he just couldn't allow for john to see him look anything less than perfection). Sherlock then stands up and begins to walk toward john's room. Sherlock walks towards the stairs and finds footprints, much too larger to belong to him or john. Sherlock starts to run up the stairs. He's outside of john's room now. John, Sherlock's mind begins to wonder. Johns perfect lips, his dreamy brown eyes. Suddenly Sherlock's mind snaps back into place. His hands starts to sweat and his heart oh Sherlock's young heart starts to really beat for the first time in his life. He's never felt this before he didn't even know it was possible, but yet he feels it towards john. Sherlock doesn't know what to do should he admit to john his feelings or keep them inside? Sherlock begins to back up and runs towards john's door breaking it down. When Sherlock steps in he sees john's shirt laying across his bed. Sherlock walks up towards it picks it up and hold it against his chest. John the four most amazing letters in the most amazing order Sherlock thought. He put john's shirt down and noticed his window was wide open. It was 20 degree outside in London there's no way john would have kept his window open. Sherlock begins to feel something else, something he's never felt before. Sherlock felt worry, he cared about john, and he missed him. Sherlock thought of holding john in his arms and kissing him. "God your so distracting john" Sherlock said out loud to himself. Sherlock continued to look around John's room. Sherlock saw something under John's bed so he walked up and bent down and stuck his arm under john's bed. And to Sherlock's surprise it seems John has had a female visitor lately. He pulled out a bright red thong, with a Lacey red flower in the front. Sherlock threw the thong on the floor. He held his hand to his knees and he feel over into a ball. He continued like that rocking back and forth for some time, until it occurred to his that this could all have been a Miss understanding and when he finds John, he will give him a reasonable exasperation. Maybe the last person who rented his room left it there, or maybe someone snuck the thong into his room just to distract me. "That's it! "Sherlock exclaimed. "This is a distraction, so they can buy more time without me on the trail." Sherlock jolted up he knew he had to save John he couldn't let anything ever happen to John. Suddenly his phone beeped

"I've got your friend if you want to see him alive meet me on Lombard street 11:30 tonight. If you're late you won't see him again

Love M"

Sherlock smiled. Well it's not a murder but it ought to do.

11:20 pm

Sherlock rose up from his heavy sleep. He grabbed a gun, a knife, and a lighter. He was ready to go to drastic measures to save John. Mhmmmmm John he thought. "The things I'd love to do to him". Sherlock walked down the stairs and outside in the cold snowy weather. Sherlock fixed his hair again, just in case the mysterious M does happen to bring John with him. Sherlock wasn't going to take any risks towards John's life, or his own budding heart. Sherlock started to run if he wanted to be on time (which he had to be) he had to hurry. Sherlock saw a man in a hood covering his face, he grabbed Sherlock's arm "are you here to save your friend?" "Yes, now get the hell off of me "Sherlock replied. The man led Sherlock down a dark abandoned alley. At the end of the alley stood two men. The closer Sherlock got, the more there faces stood out. One was John, his John. The most beautiful John and soon he would be all Sherlock's. Sherlock's heart started to thump (Sherlock was worried the whole world would hear). He heard some man mention John's name, and Sherlock blushed. Then he realized the man in charge it was Moriarty. "Well hello Sherlock aren't you at least a little bit interested in why I brought you here? Boys please leave." Now it was only John, Sherlock and the horrid Moriarty. Sherlock "well then what do you want from me?"

Moriarty walked up towards Sherlock he put both his hands on Sherlock's waist and pulled him centimeters away from touching him. "Why Sherlock what do you think I want? I want you of course. And don't you dare try to run with John I have men watching us from above one step against me and I issued them the right to blow off Johns head." Moriarty took both his hands off Sherlock's waist and placed them on his cheeks. "Why Sherlock if you want John to survive take me here and now in front of John, don't underestimate my power"

Sherlock trusted that Moriarty would have John killed. But would he release him? "How do I know you won't just kill him afterwards?" Moriarty replies "well you don't, but if you don't try I'll promise you he'll die tonight. Besides I don't want John, I want you, I wouldn't have anything to do with John after tonight Sherlock." And with that Moriarty leaned his face into Sherlock's, he got closer and closer until their lips were touching, but Sherlock just stood there while Moriarty was doing all the work. "You know this sort of thing doesn't work without two people participating and I could just have John killed, right now and have you anyways. But now that wouldn't be as fun would it. The game will be soooo much better having John watch us. But I guess without him wou..." Sherlock couldn't stand Moriarty talking about John like that, he couldn't live if John was killed he needs john. He told himself right before that he was going to do this for John he had to under any circumstances. Sherlock grabbed Moriarty's face and pressed his lips right on up against his (he tried to think of John but the whole evil villain thing kind of turned him on, but he imagined John would be so much better at this that Moriarty.) Sherlock noticed how soft Moriarty's skin felt under his hands, and even though he loved John he couldn't help himself. Besides he had to in order to save John (or so he kept telling himself). Sherlock grabbed Moriarty's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor. Moriaty flung off his shoes, and socks. Moriarty's heart was pumping so hard he could barely breathe he almost had Sherlock. Sherlock pulled off Moriarty's black pants and couldn't help but feel excited back. Then he remember about John and how much. He loved him. Moriarty stood now I front of both John and Sherlock stark naked. John looked as if he was going to cry and Sherlock was almost bouncing with joy. Sherlock (fully clothed) held Moriarty in his arms. Suddenly bullet shots emerged in around them. Moriarty was dead in Sherlock's arms. Sherlock flung him onto the cold gravel and ran towards John. Sherlock couldn't wait any longer he just had to have John. His body was shaking he felt he excitement burst through his warm body. He didn't even untie John he just grabbed him and kissed him. Sherlock's pupils grew his heart beat louder than ever before and John hesitant but he kissed Sherlock back. John could taste the cigarettes on Sherlock's lips. As soon as they were home John was planning on having a very serious talk with Sherlock, but first they might as well have a little fun. "Sherlock" Mycroft explained! Sherlock flew off of John. "What are you doing Sherlock? You are a horrible disgrace to the family. And with him. That discussing Mutt." Sherlock walked up to Mycroft and said "get the fuck out of my life"

Mycroft sounded hurt" if I stayed out of your life you would be dead and so would you lover. God that's disgusting. You're such a disgrace." Sherlock lifted his hand up and slapped Mycroft "leave Mycroft, leave now."


End file.
